


The Rose

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Historical AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Elizabethan!AU, F/M, Historical inaccuracies abound!, Loss of Virginity, Master Ben - Freeform, Mind the tags people, Pregnancy Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a noblemen, Rey is a servant disguised as a man. </p><p>Elizabethan!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the credit for this story goes to michemistic for her angusty prompt. Lol

Rey was penniless. Her mother had died seven years before and now her father was dead. His creditors took everything. She knew she must seek employment, and hopefully find a job doing something she enjoyed. She had a steady hand and clear, elegant penmanship. Surely she could find employment as a scribe?

Rey was in London for three hours before she was abruptly made aware of how dangerous it was to be a woman alone. So she sold her last few possessions and bought a set of men's clothing. She hated looking like a man, but it would keep her safe, so she endured it.

The wealthy Lord Ben Solo was known for his temper, so when he offered her a job as his body servant she did a foolish thing and accepted. Ben knew Rey for a woman at once, but he was curious what could possibly make such a lovely woman dress as a man. He almost called her out on her deception, but he did need the help. So he hired her as his personal body servant.

Ben Solo was a brat. Oh he was handsome enough, but he seemed to be the type who'd never been denied anything he wanted. Some days she could hardly stand him. He wasn't cruel, just moody and rude. In other words, a complete and utter ass. Then unexpectedly she discovered why. His parents had been executed for practicing Catholicism a decade before when he was twenty. No wonder he hated everyone. She felt sorry for him, but that didn't excuse his behavior.

The more he watched her, the more he wanted her. He soon discovered her situation and was impressed by her determination. Most women in her position would have accepted any man she could find who'd have her, but not Rey. He admired that, and she was intelligent, someone he could hold a conversation with, unlike most women he knew.

Such a rare creature, he'd be a fool if he didn't make her his. He'd learned the hard way to take what he wanted in life. He made preparations, and soon he was ready to strike. He made the excuse of needing to visit the local monastery. She had no idea he was planing to coerce her into surrendering her virginity.

"My lord, we're staying here for the night?" Rey asked, confused.

"Is that a problem?" Ben asked, arching an eyebrow

"No master, it just seems like a strange place to stay." Rey replied.

They'd stopped in the middle of the forest, in front of an old church on the edge of his estate. Oddly it looked like someone had swept the altar quite recently.

"Did you know some women disguise themselves as men to find employment?" He asked with a smirk as they set down their bedrolls.

Rey stiffened. He couldn't possibly know, could he? Her eyes widened when he came closer.

"I know you're a woman, I've known since we met." He whispered in her ear.

Rey gasped and tried to move away, but he caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Please don't tell anyone! I- I'm only trying to survive!" She pleaded.

"I know, you're quite resourceful aren't you?" He said, tilting her chin up with a long finger so she was looking him in the eyes. Rey trembled and Ben frowned, he didn't want her fear.

"Let me be blunt. I'm willing to keep your secret and even let you continue working for me. But in return I want you to give yourself to me whenever I ask." He said sternly.

"Yes Master." Rey said softly, bowing her head in shame.

"Rey, I won't treat you badly. Just relax." He whispered.

A tear slid down Rey's cheek and Ben gently kissed it away. He was delighted, and couldn't wait to make this lovely girl his. She'd come around to the idea in time he was sure.

"Undress and lie down." He ordered.

Rey flushed in embarrassment, but did as he asked. She bit her lip as she removed her cap, unpinned her long hair, slipped off her jacket and tunic and unwound her breast band. When he saw her bare breasts his eyes darkened and lust crept into his expression. Rey closed her eyes as she removed her leggings and lay on her bedroll.

"You are quite lovely Rey." He said, looming over the vulnerable girl.

Ben was stunned by the sight of her slender body. Objectively he'd known she was beautiful, but knowing and seeing were very different things.

As he undressed Rey opened her eyes and found herself staring, he looked as if he'd been carved from marble. His broad shoulders and strong body excited her. When he removed his breeches she gasped. His member was huge, how could it possibly fit inside her?

"Spread your legs girl." He ordered as he lay himself atop her and claimed her soft pink lips in a bruising kiss.

Rey complied and shivered as he settled between her legs and his hard, thick cock pressed against her belly. He held her close as he kissed her neck and shoulders, slowly working his way down to her breasts. She cried out in surprise when he began to suckle on one of her nipples as he fondled her small, shapely breasts.

Ben didn't stop there, he intended to make her scream in pleasure as many times as he could manage. He released her nipple with a wet pop and continued kissing and nipping at her body until he came to her sex. Rey moaned as he hitched her legs over his shoulders and began to lap and suckle at her clit. He knew what he was doing and had her coming in moments. He smirked at the ragged groan that escaped her lips as she came.

He was painfully hard as he pinned her legs against her chest and slid up her body to claim her. A moment later he lined his cock up with her sex and thrust, spreading her open and taking her virginity. As her hymen tore Rey gasped in pain. He didn't stop moving but he kept his thrusts slow and shallow while she recovered.

Soon she was moaning wantonly beneath him as he pounded into her, surrendering her body to him as he pleasured her. She was his, and the thought thrilled him.

Suddenly Rey wailed in ecstasy as her sex clenched around the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her. The feeling was even more amazing the second time. Her master had deflowered her and claimed her, she was his. The thought made her come again as he hissed and filled her womb with his seed.

Hours later Rey woke to her master's kisses and before long found herself on her hands and knees being taken from behind. She moaned helplessly as he pumped away between her legs, her breasts swinging.

"Mine." He whispered in her ear as he pounded into her.

"Yes, yours." Rey gasped, she couldn't deny it, she did belong to him. She shivered in helpless pleasure as his hands slid up her body to cup her breasts.

As he took her Ben imagined getting this lovely girl with child and moaned. Yes, he would do everything he could to make sure Rey became pregnant. He was determined that she would belong to him in every way possible. Her climax caught him off guard, and he came almost instantly thereafter, spilling his seed deep inside her. Ben kept Rey in the old church for three days, filling her with his seed as often as he could.

~~~~~

When they returned home their routine was much the same as it had been. Though now Rey slept naked beside her master at night and gave herself to him whenever he wanted. He was kinder now, but only when they were alone. In the company of others he was as moody and rude as ever. It was confusing and distressing to Rey, did he care for her at all? If so, why did he keep her as he did? If not, why did he want her body so?

After two months Rey had resigned herself to belonging to her master, but she knew very well he might get her with child. If that happened she couldn't stay, no matter how it broke her heart to leave. Inevitably she did become pregnant, and after a week of worry and indecision she fled, taking only what monies were owed to her and a chestnut mare.

Ben didn't notice Rey's distress, he was too distracted by her body. He'd been alone so long, and it was wonderful to have such a sweet, lovely woman in his bed. Unfortunately for Ben, Rey was good at hiding her feelings. So it was a complete shock when he woke up to find her gone. A note lay on the table, and as he read it he realized with horror what he'd done to the woman he'd come to love.

_To my dear master._

_I have very lately discovered myself to be with child, and knowing you would not want us I have elected to leave your service. Please do not distress yourself over my well being as I have taken what monies I was owed. Should you wish to find me you need only return to the abandoned church where you made me yours._

_Yours in love and haste_

_Rey_

He quickly dressed and fetched his black horse shade. It took hours to find the ruined church again, and apparently Rey had taken his chestnut mare. As soon as he spotted the church and the horse tied to the apple tree outside he slowed shade to a trot. He had to get Rey back.

He found Rey asleep on the altar, curled up in a ball to keep herself warm in the autumn chill. Her pretty face was tear streaked and pale. She hadn't even taken a blanket with her. His heart clenched as he sat beside her, how could he have treated her so carelessly? She deserved so much better.

"Rey, wake up." He said, gently stroking her soft cheek.

Her wide hazel eyes fluttered open and she immediately backed away, as though she were afraid of him. Then he realized why, the way he'd treated her had been hurting her for months and she was afraid to be hurt again.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could.

The sight of the woman he loved looking at him with such fear broke his heart.

"I know I've hurt you terribly but I won't anymore. Please, don't be afraid of me Rey." He pleaded.

Rey hadn't truly thought he'd come after her. It was only the tiny chance he might care that led her to let him know where she was.

"Why are you here Ben?" She asked quietly, almost afraid to know the answer. She was taking a risk using his Christian name, but at this point she didn't care.

Ben looked away in shame, what he'd done to this sweet girl was unforgivable.

"I'm here because I've hurt someone I love. I had no right to do what I've done and I want to offer you my help. I promise you won't ever have to see me again, if that's what you want." He said, his shoulders slumping.

Rey was confused. She'd been so sure he'd discard her if he knew she was pregnant. Yet here he was, looking miserable and heart broken.

"Then why did you-" Rey began to ask.

"Because after I lost my parents I hated everyone. It's easier to use people than to care about them." He said ruefully.

Rey nodded and folded her hands in her lap.

"I love you too Ben. Please, don't send me away." She said softly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

In an instant Ben was kissing her, holding her tightly as if she might disappear. No words were spoken as he made love to her and later took her home. They were married as soon as he could arrange it, his status making it possible to track down her closest male relative, a distant cousin named Poe. The man was surprised but gave his consent immediately once he met Rey. Their marriage caused quite a scandal. Luckily they were both uninterested in the company of the upperclass.

Ben did his best to treat Rey like a queen. She detested being given useless things. However, if he chose something she needed or would use often she was always delighted. So he often sent away for colored ink and parchment for her to write on.

She adored the horses, often spending hours with them. This was something he'd noticed months ago. So when a gray foal was born he immediately presented it to his wife. She adored the baby horse and named her mist. The foal gave Rey something to distract her from the tedium of confinement, as he'd known it would.

~~~~~

Their son Edward was born during the tail end of winter. Rey had a difficult time with the delivery but she pulled through. The baby looked almost exactly like his father, but somehow he'd inherited his mother's wide hazel eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
